Truth or Dare
by MyBurrow
Summary: Just another truth or dare fic. Romione 7th year at the burrow.


**A/N: So obviously, I'm not the first one to do a 'truth or dare' fic, but I hope you like mine!**

"Dear _Merlin,_ Ron! You just need to tell her already!" Harry groaned.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't best friends with the girl you love for nearly 7 years!"

"I was really good friends with her for a while though, if you forgot."

"Still."

"There will be a time when Hermione will move on, and it will be too late. Think of the possibilities here Ron. Either you tell 'Mione how you feel, you guys live happily ever after and all that gushy stuff, or you can keep it to yourself and someone else comes along like Dean or whatever, and Hermione lives without the man she loves for the rest of her life."

"She will just laugh at me Harry! Isn't it obvious?"

"No Ron it isn't obvious because Hermione would never do that! How are you two so oblivious to how the other feels! This is getting so frustrating. You know what? If you don't tell her how you feel before tomorrow, I will tell her how you feel!"

"What! Harry no! That's so unfair! I need more time!"

"No you don't. Now, it's 8:30, get ready for your brothers' mini-party."

"Did I ever mention that I hate you?"

"I know, now get ready."

"Fine." Ron huffed.

"Oh this is cute _and_ comfortable!" Ginny said throwing a faded red tank top with the Gryffindor emblem in the top right corner. It was rather small on her length wise, but was loose and was _indeed_ cute and comfortable.

"Oooo and these!" She said tossing black leggings at her. Hermione put the leggings on, they were muggle leggings, but most of Ginny's clothes were. She didn't know how Ginny got them, but frankly didn't care.

"Oh no! it's 9:05! Come on we have to get down there!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"You're laaaattteeeee" George teased in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah yeah." Ginny said in a mocking tone.

Ginny and Hermione sat down, Ginny between Hermione and Harry, Hermione between Ginny and Ron. Fred next to Harry, George next to Ron.

"So Fred, what should we do first dear brother?" George asked smirking.

"Hm, I don't know dear brother, what _shall_ we do?"

"How about we start with a simple game?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea George! How about a little bit of truth or dare?"

"Oh of course! How did we not think of it before?"

"I don't know George, but how about you start?"

"Oh Merlin, every time we play this game with you guys I always get screwed over." Ron piped in.

"Hush little brother." Fred said. "Let us start!"

"Truth or dare Ron?" George said with an evil grin.

"Oh dear God." Ron pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his eyes closed. "Truth…" He said removing his hand from his face

"Hmmm…" George said tapping his jaw, pretending to ponder over his choice of question.

"Who is the _prettiest_ girl you know. You _have_ to tell the truth!" George said with a grin.

' _Oh great, what a setup!'_ Ron thought

"Dare." Ron said, attempting to change his answer.

"Ah, ah, ah. You already chose truth little brother."

"Well I change my answer."

"Can't do that!" Ginny cut in giggling.

"Exactly what our dear sister said, 'can't do that'." Fred said.

"FINE!" Ron shouted in frustration.

"Can I tell you in private at least?" Ron tried.

"Well sure Ronald, follow me." George said with another evil smirk.

Ron huffed and got up, following George.

"Okay, so who is it?" George said setting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Hermione…" Ron mumbled under his breath, but George heard him.

"Okay then, shall we return?" Ron nodded uncomfortably.

As they sat down, George changed Ron's life forever.

"Ron said Hermione." George said in an enthusiastic voice.

"GEORGE!" Ron nearly screamed.

Hermione looked at Ron Gaping.

"Sorry little brother, you never said I had to keep it to myself."

"I'm done!" Ron said, still shouting, leaving the room. Hermione almost thought she saw steam coming from his ears.

Hermione crawled over and smacked George on the side of the head with the ball of her palm.

"Ow!"

"THAT WAS THE RUDEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I DON'T TELL YOUR MOTHER!"

George's eyes widened. "No! No please I take it back!"

"Too late for that!" Hermione shouted before storming off in Ron's direction.

"Ron! Ron come on! Don't be mad, please?" She said catching up with Ron who was sitting against a tree throwing rocks into the lake with all his might. Hermione didn't know, but Ron didn't hear her yelling.

She caught up with him and sat next to him. He jumped when their sides touched, he hadn't even heard her come up. She didn't even give him the chance to move, she leaned over and hugged him around the side. He stiffened.

"I'm so sorry for the situation they put you in Ron."

"Uh-" Ron found it extremely hard to speak with her against his side with her arms around him. "It's okay 'Mione, really."

"No, it's not." she said snuggling up to his side even more. Ron, by reflex, put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He was about to pull away when he felt her relax in his arms. He got more comfortable with touching her after that, and curled his other arm around her.

"Did you mean it?…" She asked mentally kicking herself after _'Great, this is nice, and I probably just ruined it.'_

"Did I mean what?" He asked laying the side of his head down on top of hers, smelling her hair subtly.

"Oh um, nothing."

"No really, what?"

"The um… The truth..."

Ron stiffened. "Oh, um… That? Well- see-" But Ron was cut off by Hermione turning to look up at him. He couldn't physically speak with her face this close to his. _'Dear Merlin how does she have this effect on me?'_ Ron thought.

"Ron?"

"Uhhh-" He tried to form words but it wasn't working. Before Ron knew what he was doing he was nodding. Hermione smiled her bright smile. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and kissed her. He nearly had a heart attack when she didn't stop him.

When they broke he was finally able to talk. "I never meant something more in my _entire_ life than that truth question. He said with a smile before leaning down to kiss her again.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! This one was kinda long, and I thought about putting it in chapters but I changed my mind. I hope you liked it, if you did, favorite it and leave a review! Have an amazing day beautifuls!**


End file.
